Hunter's Heroes
by roguedoll
Summary: After the Civil War some one killing off the ex-Express Riders Its up to the gang to find out who.
1. Default Chapter

The beginning is always the hardest for me to write and because this is my first attempt at Young Rider fan fiction, it is even harder.  This is one tale of two I've be spinning in my head since the show left the air… Please, Please be kind..    Oh and you certain people wondering about that other story don cha worry still working on it…  Just needed to visit Rock Creek for a while But I'm still thinking of a certain Warrant officer in a Kilt…

_I own no of these characters I don't make money for this It just comes out of my pretty little head like this  _

Chapter One- All Together Again

She sighed looking at herself in the mirror dust from the long ride back laid on her clothing in a thin layer. The acrid smell of gunpowder still teased her nostrils, a bath was calling to her but she just could not look away at the image.   She was not a small woman; no thick came to her mind to describe her body.  She never kidded herself on the fact that she was not a classical beauty, no her nose was a little to crocked, her eyes a little to far apart her face just a little too round.  Then her clothing in men's pants and a rough wool shirt that was becoming a little to warm for the emerging spring weather, she would never be the belle of the ball, but that's not what she wanted, _right?_

The room was Lou's simple in its adornment but spoke out to her offering refuge in this cruel world, so much like Louise herself. Though the quilt had seen better days, same with the bed itself, there was love in this room.  From dried prairie flowers in any container imaginable, on any surface to a picture of Lou and who she assumed was her husband, it broke her seventeen year old heart to see them looking so somber for there wedding day.   

She walked over to the dressing table where a silver brush set nestled along side a pretty bottle of lavender water.  Ribbons that laid haphazardly in bright colors of yellow, red, purple and any other shade under the sun called even to her. Carefully with hands behind her back she examined other objects from a warn bible to a floppy brown hat; that though had seen better days the owner gave it a strange place of honor.  

Her inspection stopped short when a light knock on the door disturbed her thoughts.   The owner of the room opened the door and smiled.  She was so small with long brown hair pulled off her face and sparkling brown eyes. She inquired how she was doing. Once assured she was quiet comfortable Louise smiled "Just finished up my bath Cody's dumping the water out now. He and Ryder will bring it up the tub and some clean water for you."  She stepped into the room she noticed that the black pants were gone, instead she wore a simple country skirt with a purple blouse, and she looked, in her mind, every inch the lady.  

She knew she was prying but she asked anyway. "Is that your mist'r?" She inclined her head towards the picture.

Lou's face took a glow and her eyes held wistful gaze.  "Yeah, taken on our wedding day, Teaspoon insisted."  She laughed then her eyes took a look of sadness.  He left six months later, went back home to fight in the war."  Lou bit her lip.  "Its hard but.. Kid.. Kid will come back."

She bit her tongue watching the girl pull herself together blinking back the unshed tears.  It struck her how young she was; how young they all were.  Trying to lighten the mood for the sadness she cause the woman that she was beginning to see as friend she asked, "What kind of Name is Kid?"

Lou bit back a bark of laughter, "What kind of name is Calamity?"

Jane felt herself smiling at the woman.  Who went to leave the room, "Take your bath. If you want when your done come on over to the bunk house, hear Cody talk about himself all night."

Jane laughed and found herself smiling when the blonde military Scout William Cody lugged in the tub.  With a grunt, he placed it in the middle of the floor.  She smiled her thanks, and though he nodded, he left the room moaning about his aching back.  Ryder who was loaded down with to buckets of water shook his head at Cody's antics.   ."There's more" he simply said his voice seemed to echo through the tiny room. 

"No that's fine.  It should do."  She watched as the man left.  For the millionth time that day, she wondered what a strange place she had walked into. None of these people was kin to each other, from the father figure Teaspoon Hunter to the heart of the group the half-breed Buck Cross.  She silently undressed herself, thinking on each one of them.  It was funny; she had only known them for a few weeks yet their spirits had etched themselves on her heart.  

There was Teaspoon, the father to his boys and girls.  She had seen him go from angry for a misfired prank to go soft and caring light as shadows of darkness crossed Lou's face.  He seemed to have taught them so much, asking for little in return.  Though, they all bestowed on him loyalty and love. 

Rachael Dunn, the rock of the group and maybe the closest thing the boys had to a mother.  She was quick to temper; Jane had noticed when Cody's prank had ruined a batch of dumplings.  Though, she was always there to hand out advise _though not as colorful as Teaspoons_ when asked; she was also there just to be a silent strength.  The one thing Jane had learned the hard way was never play poker with the woman.  She would take the shirt off your back with out a by your leave. 

William Cody or Cody, that seemed more often then not to come out in an exasperated sigh from the name caller, was the clown.  Though already she had seen that behind the happy go luck exterior with dreams of greatness; the man did have a heart bigger the all the Western Territories.   

Buck Cross a half breed Indian; Kiowa, she believed the man didn't really know where he belonged so he was content to watch the scene from the outside unless pulled in by his friends.  Which they seemed to be doing contently; each one in there own way, from Cody's practical jokes to Lou's smile.

Louise McCloud or Lou as most people called her, compared to her was a slip of a thing. Jane was almost afraid that she a strong gale force wind would carry her off.  She was a watcher also.  However, something told Jane she was waiting, more then likely for her husband fighting a war. That is why in the middle of some task she would look to the horizon, eyes scanning, breath held.  Jane found herself hoping that he would come home, _soon.  _

The other three: Ryder, Teresa and Jeremiah were new to the group and all still finding their place.  If two sisters could be more different, it was Lou and Teresa, where Lou was a free spirit Teresa was fast becoming a little mother.  Jeremiah was trying to follow other boys' example.  Ryder was the town's new Deputy having shown up six months ago bullet wound in his shoulder and a crocked grin.  Charm more often the not is his weapon and the others were weary of that.  

Jane sighed maybe because they saw a kindred spirit in him.  Because they did like him and distanced themselves slightly, because of the names they whispered as if still holding to their hearts, afraid if spoken the reality would be almost to horrible to imagine.    A list that they prayed would not grow.  She for some reason could respect that. 

With a sigh she felt her skin as it soaked up to much moisture begin to wrinkle she dunked her head under water as she emerged she stuck her hand out reaching for a bottle of homemade hair rinse.  She rubbed it vigorously into her scalp sighing as the concoction began to tingle. Closing her eyes she sunk down further into the water.  When she was sure all the soap was out of her hair she tried to raise out of the water but hands were pushing her down deeper.  Opening her eyes through the water, she saw the distorted image of a man sneering at her. .

On the ridge over the old way station turned silver in the full moon light.   Two shadows stood watching over the town of Rock Creek. To the people down below they went unnoticed.  Like silent statues, they stood guarding the town they often stood watch over.  

This place had called to them from a hundred miles away, like the sirens call to a Sailor causing their death.  But for them… maybe just maybe.. it will bring peace to there lives. Banish the ghost of words that even fighting side by side cannot do.  

 "_Jimmy Hickok I swear you are being stubborn."  A familiar form came out of the bunkhouse.  _

_"Rachael don't butt your noise were It doesn't belong."  The angry words came out.  He yanked the reigns stopping to glare at the Kid his best friend the guy with all the luck, the skills, the horse and most importantly the girl.  There she stood leaning against the doorframe of the stable he walked up looking at her.  He hair was so much longer falling to her shoulders then when they first met.  He took of a glove and let a tendril caress his bare hand.  He could tell there was a sadness in her eyes, Jimmy was fairly sure it wasn't for his leaving but the fact that she just couldn't feel the same way about him as he did for her.  Maybe there was time she could of… but he had successfully done what he had set out to do pushed her out of his life and into Kid's arms.  Now he did not know if he hated himself for it  _

_Leaning down he brushed his lips on her forehead sighing he looked into those dark eyes of hers. "If he ever hurts you, if he every makes you cry.  I will know and I will drop everything for you.  Everything."  He swore watching the tears in her eyes.  "Don't let him cage you."   With that, he pulled himself on his horse and with the digging of his heels he was off.  In his heart, he knew he had heard it._

Her tucked a stray hair behind his ear thinking; maybe he should apologize for being an ass but his companion chuckled.  "You know Hickok, I think Cody an Buck won't be to hurt.. ya having a hair out of place."

He had to bite back his laughter figured as much, all was forgiven until the next fight. Throwing his companion a dark look for old times sake he bit out.  "Watch it, Captain.  I know you've been polishin' all that gold and silver in that uniform of yours."  Jimmy found himself laughing himself he could see his friend's blush crept up his checks.  

 Lou McCloud sighed as she pushed her chair away from the table.  "I'd better go check on Jane, make sure she is with the living."  She laughed.  "Jane had said she'd join us after her bath."

"Lou could you bring me my mending basket on your way back."  Rachael asked as she looked with disdain at a shirt of Cody's that desperately needed mending. 

Lou walked out to Cody asking the answer of why the silent assailant would go after Express Riders."  Lou sighed she wondered the same question why were riders dying one by one?

She walked past the barn when a soft neighing sound caught her attention.  Walking into the comforting darkness of the stable, she let the smells of the fresh hay and feed fill her senses.  The gently neighing of the horse in the back stall called to her.  A pretty paint mare stood in the back waiting for its midnight visit.  She smiled as she reached up on the shelf as they have been there for five years she pulled out a carrot.  Tears pricked her eyes, they were always there; those stupid carrots even with him gone out of habit she put them there.  Party out of hope the other out of hope he would come back.  

"Hello Katy."  She cooed.  Giggling through tears as the mares lips tickled her palm.  She leaned over placing a kiss on the velvet muzzle.  "Oh god Katy the Wars been over for two months now and still now Kid." Her breath hitched as she spoke his name.  "God all the things I want to say all the words I want to take back."

"Too bad you never will be."  The voice in the darkness spoke.  

She reached for her gun but the sharp pain of a bullet embedding itself in her had caused her to cry out.  Looking up she saw a man enter the moonlight.  His skin was stretch taunt a gray cavalry uniform hung loosely on him the smoking Colt aimed straight at her heart. "Who are you?"  She bit out through the pain coursing from her hand.

"Just a man.  I'm going to take from you husband took away from me."  He cocked the trigger back and smiled at her a cruel twist of the mouth, "my wife."

It was faint noise was heard from her sister's room for some reason though she could not not dismiss it. Pulling her self out of her book she slowly padded down the hall.  Pushing the already slightly ajar door, her blood froze.    A man dressed in a brown robe with his head hidden was leaning over the tub pushing Jane under the water.

Teresa tried to find courage to dash in and save the day but she just stood the rooted.  She willed her legs to move but the trembled as the man looked up all she saw was blackness in the hood.  _Headless_ she thought.  She tried to move but the only thing she could do open her mouth and let out a blood-curling scream.


	2. You mean They are Still calling you Kid?

Three Weeks Earlier

10 miles outside of Rock Creek, Midnight

The campfire burned brighter as more fuel feed it higher.  The three men setting up camp each would look in to the darkness, searching the horizon or the woods for a sign of pursuit.  Finally, ease seemed to fill the camp when time passed and no sounds were heard.  

They were rough men, lackeys for men with more brains and power, they did what they were told; as long as the work was easy and they were paid well for it.  This job was no different.  

"It was easy as pie I told you." Charlie Moore threw another log on the fire watching it grow higher.  He leaned back into his bedroll watching the flames grow high almost licking the sky.  "Kidnap two brats to get those homesteaders, ransom to give up their land, how simple as that?" 

"Simple, if we get away before Teaspoon Hunter gets wind of what's going on."  Travis Olsen said taking a long draw of his canteen.  

"I tell you all this was a bad idea.  We're too out in the open."  Big Crow walked in closer to the fire throwing his saddle to the ground.   "We should of Gone to Johnson's pass." 

"It would of tak'n us hours longer especially with those brats."  Moore told him inclining his head towards were the children were tied up.  "Besides, no one saw us take the kids; so how anyone follow us?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this boss."  Olsen shrugged looking over his shoulder.

"Now is not the time to be get yell'w on us, Olsen."  Moore shrugged the man's fears away. His fearlessness was belied when the crack of a twig caused him to jump.  Heads whipped around peering into the inky darkness.  They all shared a look when nothing was seen.   Olsen expelled a breath he did not know he was holding.

Moore began to laugh but was stopped short when his eyes feel on the tree he noticed the children were gone.   "What the…"

Another noise this time caught their attention, a noise that their lawless lives had come to fear and to react to it was subtle, but the meaning was clear to these men.  They looked over the fire a form stood there dressed in black eyes hidden behind a mask firelight glinting of the muzzle of the colt.  They knew they had been followed alright; by the Hunter.  

Richmond, Virginia

Eve Wells had been born and raised in Richmond; she had built this store with her own hands practically and since the beginning of the war she had watched it going to ruin almost.  Now her she stood behind the counter of her shop watching the two men carry one touching every precious bottle and fragile fan she should be mad she should tell them to take there leave but she didn't have the heart even if one was a Union Officer.

Through veiled lids, she watched the two of them; if she was twenty years younger, she might even flirt with them. She smiled when the darker of the two made a crack about the others love of horses; he had a speedy comeback, neither man took offence.  She could tell they were close it was strange how two men so different could be so close.

The darker one was dressed more for a night on the town then the dregs of war.  Though both men seemed close in age, his eyes though seemed haunted he was what her mother would of called him an old soul.  Eve was sure it had something to do with the guns strapped to his waist.  

The dirty blonde was dress in a uniform of the cavalry with guns and sabers hung to his waist.  He had a sweet smile that was easy to come and blue eyes that held the world in an innocent light. 

She smiled as there laughter filled the room, she felt slightly guilty in listening in to the conversation but both men seemed so happy.  "I tell you, Captain, you bought enough stuff in Washington DC why you buying more?"  The dark one said leaning against the display slightly amused, as the union officer smelled various soaps.

He smiled "For all I missed maybe."  He shrugged picking up a soap that smelled like jasmine.  

The taller man seemed to know where the Captain's thoughts were going.  "This is Lou were talking about, she'll just be happy your home."

Shaking his head as if to banish the gloom, he then turned and smiled at the man,   "Jimmy, why do you keep calling me Captain?"

"Well, Captain if I knew your name…" Jimmy smiled waiting for some enlightenment.

His eyes became suspicious nothing new to him the longer he knew his adoptive family the more often they tried to fish it out of him. "You know my name."

"Now how silly would it sound to call you Kid in that get up?"  Hickok asked  "Besides aren't you a little to old to be called Kid?"

Jimmy's comment went ignored as the Captain picked up more of the fragrant soaps trying to find the perfect one.  It seemed he could decided she smiled as his eyes lit up at a pretty bottle of Lavender water. With a triumph smile, he placed the pretty glass bottle on the counter. "Fine Jimmy.." He place his coin on the counter Eve had to hide a grin when the Man looked expectantly, like a child waiting for Christmas morning, at his friend.  "You can call me man."  She could tell Jimmy was not pleased with the Captains answer.    

Brown eyes glared as he took what the Captain said. Then the well-dressed man started giggling. The giggles turned to guffaws of laughter, which got worse as two of the town old biddies walked in giving him a disapproving stare.  The Captain was quick on the up take, tipped his hat to the two elderly matrons he stated sweetly in an over exaggerate Southern accent "Sorry man we're jus' countr' folk neve' been to the big city."  He said taking his packages. 

 Jimmy lost it then taking a knee in hysterical laughter, she got the feeling that this man very rarely took time to laugh, to serious for his young life she thought wistfully.  The Captain too was taken aback slightly, but allowed the man to laugh.   "Come on Jimmy." He grabbed the man who was trying to compose himself "Lets go home."

Eve watched the two men leave; they were oblivious to the looks of disdain for the union solider and what he stood for defeat.  It seemed they only had one thought on there mind home.   

Twenty miles outside Rock Creek

She just wanted some water for her horse.  She had been riding five hours straight with no stopping on the heals of that good for nothing …

He eyes lit up when she saw a homestead in the distance hopefully they would be nice enough to let her water her horse.  Maybe they could give her some information on the town coming up Rock Creek she thought the name was.  If she had tracked him right She hopefully catch up with that good for nothing, son of a…   ..  

She reigned in her mount looking at the homestead it seemed deserted, but there was still clothes on the line.  "Hello?"  looking around she waited for an answer but when none was received she started towards the house.   

"Hello?"

Still Nothing. She made her way to the porch knocking on the door it swung opened.   Steeping in she let her eyes adjust to the darkness as she walked into the humble home.  Looking around the main room she noticed food was still on the table from a breakfast that was at least two days old.  She walked slowly in to the bedroom…

She was out of the homestead so fast her throat closed up she tripped down the stairs praying to god to take the sight she just saw from her eyes.


End file.
